Un extraño entrenamiento
by Wen-chan
Summary: Hinata no para de pensar en Naruto... este le pide que que entrenen juntos, ella acepta y... si quereis saber más simplemente leed : espero que os guste.


Antes de nada, tengo que decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Espero que os guste :-)

* * *

_**Un extraño entrenamiento**_

Hoy otro día más, me despierto y es su rostro lo primero que viene a mi mente.

No sé si hoy le veré pero de todas formas siempre pienso en él… Cierro los ojos un instante y recuerdo el sueño que he tenido, estaba a su lado sin esta timidez que me caracteriza, hablándole con total claridad, sin tapujos sobre cuales son mis pensamientos… mis sentimientos, y él me sonreía…

Pero bueno, por el momento solo es un sueño ya que no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo…

Voy corriendo hasta el lugar donde vamos a entrenar hoy, seguro que mi maestra y mis compañeros ya han llegado, pero a mí se me ha hecho tarde.

- Hola Hinata¿por qué te has retrasado tanto?

- Hola, lo siento mucho maestra, me quedé dormida.

- De acuerdo, no pasa nada, intenta que no se repita de nuevo, ahora empecemos a entrenar.

Como cada día, practico con Shino y con Kiba y Akamaru, ellos progresan más rápido que yo, pero no puedo rendirme, no puedo quedarme atrás, ya que si lo hago no seré capaz de estar a su lado, no podré siquiera merecer una sonrisa suya…

- ¡Hinata concéntrate! – me grita Kiba cuando yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos -.

Pienso en su entereza y me dedico con más ahínco a entrenar, lo haré lo mejor que pueda, para merecerle…

Al acabar de entrenar vuelvo a casa y para mi sorpresa veo que hay ramen para cenar… su comida preferida…

Como de costumbre ceno en silencio mientras mi familia me ignora y hablan entre ellos.

Después de cenar me marcho a mi habitación, preparo mi equipo y me asomo a la ventana. Se que es una tontería pero utilizo el Byakugan para ver si está cerca, y así es, le reconozco, está a unos pocos pasos de mi, pero no parece darse cuenta, simplemente está dando una vuelta, al parecer no puede dormir, ya que no es hora para pasear…

Y con esta última imagen del día, la suya… me acuesto en mi cama e intento dormir, pero a mi cabeza solo le viene un nombre y una figura, Uzumaki Naruto.

El hecho de que anoche lo viera ha hecho que me despertara con muchas ganas de entrenar, bajo a desayunar antes que nadie, me marcho donde está la maestra Kurenai para empezar antes el entrenamiento, lo que le sorprende mucho aunque accede a entrenarme antes de que Shino y Kiba lleguen, aunque me avisa que tengo que acompañarla, pues tiene que visitar a un amigo y a su grupo, así que lo hago encantada.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me sorprendo mucho, ya que ese amigo no es otro que Kakashi, el maestro de Naruto, de Sakura y de Sasuke.

Al acercarnos al grupo, el joven rubio nos saluda alegremente, y acto seguido, como siempre, sigue entrenando para poder superar al Uchiha.

Mientras mi maestra habla con Kakashi, yo estoy en un rincón observando con atención todos sus movimientos.

Al cabo de un rato, el grupo para a descansar y mientras Sakura y Sasuke hablan, Naruto se acerca a mí.

- Hinata ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo un rato? Es que nunca he luchado contigo y me gustaría.

- Esto… bueno… de acuerdo.

Entonces el rubio se acerca a Kakashi y a mi maestra y les dice que nosotros dos nos vamos a entrenar al bosque y acto seguido vuelve junto a mí y me coge de la mano (lo que hace que me sonrojara) me lleva hasta el lugar donde quiere que entrenemos. Cuando se detiene y se da cuenta que me tiene cogida de la mano, se sonroja, y soltando mi mano como si le hubiera dado un calambre se disculpa repetidas veces, yo solo puedo sonreír tímidamente.

Empieza la pelea, es como un sueño, practicar con él…

Nadie viene a por nosotros mientras entrenamos y así se va haciendo de noche. Al darnos cuenta de esto paramos, nos sentamos el uno junto al otro viendo como se pone el sol sin decir una palabra. Después de un rato, Naruto se levanta y me tiende la mano amablemente con una sonrisa para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo sin dudar acepto esta ayuda que me brinda y nos vamos a casa porque ya es tarde.

El portador del Kyûbi me acompaña hasta mi casa, y antes de que yo entre:

- Hinata… yo… -dice rojo como un tomate - ¡me gustaría que volviéramos a repetir el entrenamiento de hoy!

Yo me quedo muy sorprendida pero aún así accedo a repetirlo al día siguiente.

Subo a mi cuarto y allí me encuentro mi cena aún caliente, me la como, me voy a duchar y enseguida a dormir ya que mañana, al igual que hoy, va a ser un día duro.

Me levanto y hago lo mismo de siempre, me visto,

Espero que mi maestra acceda a dejarme entrenar con Naruto, y que Kakashi le deje a él.

Salgo de casa, y a unos pocos metros me encuentro con mi querido rubio con una cara algo triste.

- Hola… Naruto ¿pasa algo?

Me mira a los ojos durante unos instantes que a mi me parecen una eternidad y me sonríe.

- Tanto Kurenai como Kakashi han aceptado, dicen que nosotros vayamos a nuestro aire, que los dos grupos entrenarán juntos.

Me arrojo a sus brazos en un arrebato de locura, y cuando nos damos cuenta nos separamos rojos como tomates.

Vamos al lago y repetimos lo mismo que el día anterior: entrenamos, pero al anochecer nos sentamos dándonos la espalda, y sin darme cuenta, me recuesto en su espada casi dormida, y noto como un escalofrío que recorre la espada de Naruto, pero se queda quieto, sin moverse, y yo sin darme cuenta me quedo totalmente dormida. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta noto como el sol me esta acariciando suavemente la cara y sigo en la misma postura. Al reaccionar me levanto de un salto, totalmente roja, y me encuentro con el joven dormido sonriendo dulcemente tumbado en la arena.

- Hinata… - susurra en sueños -.

Me arrodillo a su lado y cojo un mechón de su pelo entre mis manos una y otra vez, como drogada. Cuando abre los ojos lentamente y me sonríe yo me quedo helada y él simplemente continúa sonriendo dándose cuenta de mi reacción.

Para quitar hierro al asunto me propone ir a desayunar ramen, pero yo saco bolas de arroz de mi mochila, que había guardado por si acaso, y un termo con té. Entonces le doy un vaso con té y unas cuantas bolas de arroz, cojo las mías y doy un suave trago de mi bebida. Al terminar de desayunar nos ponemos a entrenar, a la hora de comer me invita a ramen, vamos al restaurante y nos encontramos con mi maestra y con Kakashi. Empiezan a reírse cuando nos ven entrar juntos y hablar tan tranquilos sin que yo tartamudee. Nosotros los miramos con cara extraña sin poder entender nada. Ellos simplemente continúan riendo más escandalosamente, y nosotros pasando de ellos comiendo y hablando del entrenamiento (aunque no hubiéramos hecho mucho) tan campantes.

Al terminar nos vamos sin despedirnos siquiera. No hace falta, ellos ya piensan mal.

Volvemos al río, pero esta vez no entrenamos, sino que simplemente volvemos a sentarnos como antes y cuando se empiezan a ver las primeras estrellas…

- Hinata… tengo que decirte que me alegra mucho entrenar contigo.

- A mi también me ha gustado entrenar contigo…

- Pues… me gustaría decirte que este tiempo me he sentido muy a gusto contigo y no quiero dejar de estar así.

- Esto… Naruto… no te entiendo…

- Pues que… - el joven intenta juntar valor - ¡Hinata me gustas!

- ¿Qué? – la heredera de los Hyûga se puso blanca - ¿estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

- Si, claro ¿cómo no voy a estar seguro de eso? – pregunta Naruto – he intentado decírtelo estos días que hemos estado juntos, pero no he tenido valor hasta ahora.

Me pongo roja y poco a poco consigo darle un tímido beso en la mejilla

- ¿Y eso? – pregunta extrañado el joven ninja -.

- Pues… esto… Naruto… que… tu también… me gustas mucho…

El joven sonríe como si le hubieran dicho que le habían nombrado Hokage, me abraza y me da un beso.

- Esto… Hinata… mañana hay un festival en la aldea… y habrá baile… fuegos artificiales… ¿te gustaría que fuéramos juntos?

- Claro… por supuesto que me gustaría… Naruto… - accedo encantada… ¿cómo no hacerlo? -.

El joven me acompaña a casa amablemente y al despedirnos, nos miramos mutuamente y nos damos un tímido y dulce beso, quedamos en vernos para comer al día siguiente y pasar de nuevo todo el día juntos. Estoy nerviosa… no se que ponerme… estoy deseando que llegue el momento de volver a verle… aún tengo la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos…

Menos mal que no hay nadie en casa… porque así puedo arreglarme tranquilamente…

He mirado en mi armario y en el de mi madre… y solo he encontrado un vestido negro de tirantes… espero que le guste...

- ¡Hinataaa! – chilla el rubio desde la calle - ¡estoy aquí!

- Ya bajo – dije asomándome a la ventana -.

Me miré al espejo… estaba medianamente aceptable… así que bajo a la puerta y allí me espera él, con una camisa y pantalones negros… le beso en la mejilla y como respuesta a una mirada que parece decir si va bien vestido simplemente le digo:

- No tengo palabras…

- Vaya… ¿tan mal voy?

- No… al contrario… te queda muy bien.

- A ti también te queda muy bien ese vestido – dice haciendo que me sonroje y poniéndose él como un tomate -.

Me coge de la mano, y empezamos a andar hacia donde han puesto la feria… aun es temprano… ni siquiera es mediodía… pero no importa.

Damos una vuelta por la feria y nos encontramos con Kiba y con Akamaru, que miran a Naruto con recelo, pero al ver mi sonrisa y que estamos cogidos de la mano simplemente el perro ladra alegremente y su dueño me pide permiso para hablar con el rubio unos segundos. Se apartan unos metros donde se supone que yo no puedo oírlos… ("se supone" claro).

- Naruto ¿Qué pasa entre Hinata y tu?

- Pues simplemente lo que estás viendo, estamos juntos ¿por? – responde sonriente el dueño del kyûbi -.

- Porque como se te ocurra hacer que la Hyûga derrame una sola lágrima te aseguro que no habrán aldeas ocultas suficientes en las que refugiarte… - Akamaru ladra amenazadoramente corroborando la decisión de su dueño… mientras que yo lo escucho alagada -.

- No te preocupes… prefiero morir a hacerle daño… aparte, no tengo ninguna intención de que Hinata llore de algo que no sea de felicidad.

- Más te vale Naruto… cuídala…

Sonrío al verlos venir, me acerco a Kiba y le doy un beso en la mejilla con un simple "gracias", él ya entiende… así que simplemente me abraza y me desea suerte. Al separarnos Naruto tiene una cara extraña… no entiende nada… pobre… tan corto como siempre…

Nos encontramos también con Sakura y Sasuke, ellos simplemente nos miran y la joven pelirosa me sonríe.

Me estoy agobiando… toda la aldea esta en el festival… y el rubio lo nota…

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? Pareces agobiada con tanta gente.

Yo solo digo que si con la cabeza… así que nos perdemos por los alrededores de Konoha… yendo a parar justamente al mismo sitio de siempre… donde entrenamos, el pobre Naruto me pide perdón por haberme traído allí, pero no me importa, el sitio es precioso, y me siento muy a gusto.

El joven pone una manta en el suelo para que no nos manchemos… sin darme cuenta él ha traído lo necesario para un picnic… para que estemos los dos solos…

Nos recostamos apoyando nuestras espaldas en un árbol mientras miramos el río… poco a poco noto como me abrazan tímidamente… y en un arranque de valor apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras cierro los ojos y respiro su esencia, su aroma…

- Me gustaría estar así eternamente… - se me escapa ese pensamiento en voz alta y me sonrojo… miro a Naruto y me sonríe… -.

- A mi también.

Justo cuando termina de decir esto escuchamos el sonido de sus tripas y se entristece… yo no puedo evitar reírme… y desordenarle el pelo con la mano. No tiene remedio, pero por eso le quiero.

Me acerco a la cesta para sacar la comida pero él me lo impide.

- Quédate ahí, esto es cosa mía… hoy déjame servirte a mí.

Saca dos cajas con comida preparada… y un termo grande con té. Me sirve un vaso, destapa mi comida, se pone de pie y me pone en las rodillas la comida y junto a mí, el té. Él coge su comida y se sienta a mi lado.

- Que aproveche – decimos los dos a la vez -.

Pruebo un poco de la comida… esta deliciosa…

- No sabía que supieras cocinar… como siempre estás en el restaurante de ramen… pero tengo que reconocer que esto está delicioso.

- Gracias Hinata, esperaba que te gustara.

Comemos lentamente, no hay prisa… al terminar vuelve a meter las cajas en la cesta, dejando el termo y los vasos de té fuera. Vuelve al sitio de antes mientras yo voy a lavarme las manos. Cuando vuelvo me lo encuentro sentado con los brazos abiertos invitándome a sentarme junto a él y ponerme en la misma postura de antes.

Oigo los latidos de su corazón a medida que voy cayendo poco a poco en un dulce sueño. Al despertar veo que dentro de poco empezará a anochecer… miro su rostro y él simplemente sonríe…

Tiene todo el cuerpo dormido… no se ha atrevido a moverse mientras yo estaba en sus brazos por miedo a despertarme… que atento…

- ¿Te apetece que volvamos a la feria? Aún queda tiempo antes de cenar… y quiero ver los puestos y las atracciones – le pregunto -.

Como respuesta me coge de la mano y sonriendo me lleva de nuevo a la feria. No me separo de él ni un centímetro y cada vez que le miro le veo sonriendo orgulloso… no se por qué es… así que no me queda más remedio que preguntarle si quiero saberlo.

- Sonrío orgulloso porque ahora mismo estoy con la chica más guapa de toda Konoha.

Dios, estoy roja como un tomate, no me esperaba ese piropo… este no es el Naruto que todos conocen… ya que normalmente parece un chico "tonto" y alegre… pero él es diferente en el fondo… diferente, dulce y atento.

Pasamos junto a un puesto y me quedo mirando un anillo, él se da cuenta, pero hace como si no. Más adelante nos encontramos con Kiba de nuevo, y el rubio guiñándole un ojo al chico le dice que cuide de mi que enseguida vuelve.

- ¿Dónde irá? – le pregunto a mi amigo -.

- No tengo ni la menor idea… es difícil saber lo que estará tramando ese tonto – contesta sonriendo -.

Al volver el dueño del Kyûbi, el descendiente de los Inuzuka nos pregunta si queremos ir a cenar con él, a lo que nosotros aceptamos. Después de cenar nos despide sencillamente agradeciendo que le hubiéramos acompañado y diciendo que "tenía que dejar que la parejita estuviera sola" con una sonrisa. Tanto el joven rubio como yo nos reímos y nos despedimos.

Naruto me propone ir a la feria de nuevo, y yo acepto, aun queda mucho por ver. Nos acercamos a la noria él coge dos billetes. Subimos y se sienta a mi lado cogiéndome de la cintura. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras estamos en la atracción. Cuando estamos arriba del todo, la noria se para… parece que algo no funciona bien, pero a nosotros no nos preocupa. En el cielo están apareciendo fuegos artificiales, y nosotros ahí, juntos.

El joven ninja se acerca a mí y me besa, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Instintivamente me acerco la mano al cuello, donde por una vez, no llevo la banda de Konoha, y encuentro un collar. Él solo me sonríe dulcemente y me coge de la mano.

Esto solo es el principio, aún me reservo algo más.

Le miro a los ojos y me abrazo a él simplemente diciéndole un "te quiero".

Bajamos de la atracción y me agarra de la mano. Me pide que cierre los ojos me guía hasta un cerezo, lejos del ruido y de la gente. Abro los ojos y veo a un tímido Naruto, rojo como un tomate, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, claro, al fin y al cabo es un niño pequeño. Le abrazo y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla.

Hinata, tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Qué es?

Acerco mi mano y noto como desliza entre mis dedos un anillo, justamente el que yo estaba mirando antes…

- Te regalo este anillo como muestra de lo que siento por ti… - esta temblando, que mono – por favor quédate a mi lado.

- Si, me quedaré contigo.


End file.
